moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Good Book
The Good Book is a collection of sacred texts in the eyes of the Witchbane. Its scriptures were written through the various periods of strife by prophets, saints, and just kind souls. To many it is considered to be a product of divine inspiration and the guidelines to the way one should live their life. Redemption “And by the blessed breath of the light, there was life. It which has been most valued and most beloved. It which should be cherished in all ways.” Of the sins listed in the Good Book, wrath is the most vile of all. In the taking of life, all that one is, all that one could be, and all that one should be, is removed in an instant. To pass such judgement in the Light’s name is heresy; for it is the Light that has the final say, not mortal men. “He who doubts must be taught. He who strays must be guided. He who sins must be punished. He who is tainted must be purified.” Even for those that bare the fel taint, or who succumb to the temptations of black magics, the taking of life is still to be abhorred. Thought it is a transgression to ignore this taint, lest it be allowed to fester and corrupt others. It is better to purify these souls, so that their efforts might be turned to the Light, or at the vest least remove them as a threat to those who walk the holier path. The Eight Deadly Sins Wrath Wrath can be defined as uncontrolled feelings of anger, rage, and hatred, often revealing itself in the wish to seek vengeance. In its purest form it manifests as murder and provoked feuds that can go on for centuries. Greed A simple minded pursuit for the gain of currency and power, greed is an inordinate desire. Material wealth is of no consequence to the charitable, who should give his own shoes away to a stranger. Lust Lust is thought of as intense or unbridled sexual desire. Even in its most innocent form, it can lead a man down a path of wickedness. If not properly managed it can turn into adultery and rape. Envy Malicious envy is similar to jealousy in that they both feel discontent towards someone's traits, status, abilities, or rewards. It is the motivation for one to be as another rather than be truehearted. Pride "Root of all wickedness, that riven, ambling way: Self's exultation of the self, the unsated sin of pride. Gorging upon glory, gladdened by the unctuous; The flatters and the panderers fan the prideful flame. Seeking high estate, gilded offices and stations, The outer shell exalting in ostentatious importance. Yet all a hollow shell -- but a cymbal made for ringing, A bell for sounding warning of its shallow circumstance. Behold the prideful scion, bold amongst the people! But in substance sorely wanting of selflessness and wisdom: Those virtues of the Good, the comforts of the kind." The futility of pride is identified as dangerous, corrupt selfishness and the putting of one's own desires, urges, wants, and whims before the welfare of people. Pride is mentioned several times throughout the Good Book, as it is something that can lead to great catastrophes and corruption. Gluttony Gluttony is the overindulge and overconsumption of anything to the point of waste. During times of famine and war, the gluttonous are the worst offenders. Idleness Time is a blessing of the light and idleness is thus defined as a failure to use such time. Evil exists when the faithful fail to act. Insanity See: Fragmented Mind One's own mind can betray them and should they succumb to the darkness within, they are a sinner. Insanity is not a sin to be taken as an absolute, but should be restrained regardless. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Order of the Witchbane Category:Books Category:Religious Items